


Defiance

by Misanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NCS, Power Differentials, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell wins: humans exist only to serve and entertain, and having the Son of Man on his knees is too much to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sspringking/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink).

It isn't like Heaven and it isn't like Hell. No, it's Earth, with its endless possibilities. A space in between where both sin and reward are allowed, a playground, and finally a playground for the worthy.

It was, after all, the reason he fell. He dared to question, he dared to want and what followed was ages of darkness. Lucifer, the brightest of all angels, banished to the depths of Hell for the sin of defiance, and those who followed him banished with him. All because of men. Silly, filthy creatures that got such rewards without deserving them.

But their time for rewards is now over.

Earth is his playground and Lucifer and his demons finally enjoy its pleasures, have all that was meant for man, and while once demons were deprived it's only fair that men should submit now to the fallen's enjoyment.

The humans think it's hell on Earth but it's far from it. This isn't about punishment, it's about retribution. While for so long men gloated and sinned and prayed and just led their insignificant lives taking for granted the gift they were given, Lucifer is now determined to show them their rightful place.

They scream, they plead, some fight but in the end all go down to their knees. It's the only reason Lucifer tolerates them and his demons like their playthings.

Slaves.

Lucifer likes the word, likes the power it carries and he uses often so there's no doubt in the humans' tiny minds that it is what they are now. They exist to serve, a lesson they all must learn.

Lucifer takes great pleasure in teaching it to his own slave. The human should feel honored that Lucifer himself claimed him when so many others wanted to have the Son of Man begging under them. He is one of the few that fought. Admirable but futile all the same. And his strength is what makes him so much fun to break.

The slave is always on his knees, always beside Lucifer, legs spread, ankles crossed, wrists chained behind his back. He won't let the slave stand, not ever, and Lucifer takes great pleasure by taking a hold of the slave's hair and leading him this way everywhere. As Lucifer sits on his throne and enjoys the earthly pleasures of food and wine he forces his cock down his slave's mouth. He keeps him there for days at a time.

The first time he took the slave it was in private. Lucifer wanted the pleasure of breaking him alone and he craved the look on the slave's face when he entered him, claiming him violently and completely. There was hate in the slave's eyes. Hate and defiance.

The second time he took him in front of his demons and they all cheered and jeered as the hours passed and the slave's barely contained groans of pain finally escaped his lips. After he was done, Lucifer graciously offered his slave's mouth to his most loyal demons and sat down and watched as one by one they used his slave for their pleasure.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and his slave moves in front of him. This was a lesson that took weeks for the slave to learn and while Lucifer had fun punishing him he had to resort to his triumph card to get the lesson through to the human's thick skull.

The slave's brother has demon in him but he is too tainted by humanity to be one of them. Lucifer keeps him in chains and even though many wanted to claim him Lucifer holds him as a prisoner, not a slave; a small reward for being the one to finally free him. But Lucifer wouldn't mind letting the younger brother trade places with older and he reminds his slave of this every time he proves too difficult.

And that is the weakness in his slave's strength. It's amusing how easily the slave then bends to his will. Humans' emotions make them pathetically weak.

"On all fours, slave," Lucifer speaks and vanishes the chains around the slave's wrists.

Lucifer enjoys making his slave bow to him and without a word he places a booted foot in front of the slave's mouth. The pet already knows to lick it clean. As an extra incentive Lucifer uses a crop. He makes sure his slave always wears his marks. He covers him with them in his tights, in his back, in his chest, ass and cock. The slave's body is a canvas and Lucifer uses all the marvelous instruments of pain invented by man himself to pain him red.

When he grows bored, Lucifer uses the crop to lift the slave's face and gazes into his eyes. Lucifer smirks as he sees defiance, still. There's a wide metallic collar around his slave's neck and Lucifer makes it tighten just slightly and enjoys the shallow breaths that follow. Humans are so fragile, hurting them is so easy that it's addictive. Lucifer quite enjoys his addictions.

"What's your name, slave?" It's a question Lucifer often asks.

"Dean Winchester, motherfucker," the slave sneers.

So it's one of those days. The pathetic sprouts of rebellion amuse Lucifer for he enjoys beating them out of his slave. A whip replaces the crop in his hand and Lucifer snaps it marking a sharp red line in his slave's chest.

"You are to call me Master," Lucifer instructs. "Stupid as you are you probably forgot. And you have no name, slave."

"Don't you get tired of this B movie crap?" The slave says, attempting to get sarcasm in his voice. "Isn't the whole BDSM thing a bit too trite? One would think that after millennia in Hell you would be more creative."

Lucifer smiles slowly and moments later the slave hangs by his wrists, feet not quite touching the floor and Lucifer cracks his whip again and again. He marks the body slowly, front and back, neck to toe. It takes a while but eventually the slave screams and Lucifer grows hard. He has come before to the sound of those screams.

He stands behind his slave and presses his cock to the slave's thighs. "You are mine," Lucifer whispers into the slave ear and grabs roughly the slave's cock. "Nothing but my slave," he says and begins stroking. "My plaything." He runs his tongue down the side of the slave's neck. "You exist to give me pleasure." He strokes the slave's cock faster and faster. "Your body is mine to hurt." Lucifer slips two fingers roughly inside his slave. "To posses." He curls the fingers inside and feels the slave's cock harden in his hand. "To bend to my will." He starts finger-fucking his slave hard. "And do you know what else I own, slave?" Lucifer buries his fingers deep and gives the slave one final hard stroke.

The slave comes all over his hand. Lucifer licks the slave's ear and whispers seductively, "I own your mind."

The chains holding the slave up vanish and he collapses. Lucifer lifts him to his knees by his hair and shoves his cum covered hand in front of the slave's face. "Clean it up."

The slave obediently licks his hand clean and Lucifer lets him lick his cock as well as a reward. He comes in the slave's mouth and keeps him kneeling between his legs for a while longer. When he finally dismisses the slave to his corner he catches a glimpse of the slave's eyes. He isn't surprised by what he sees.

Defiance, still.


End file.
